magicschoolbusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic School Bus Discovers Flight
' The Magic School Bus Discovers Flight '''is an installment in ''The Magic School Bus series of Activity Center PC games. Plot Ms. Frizzle takes her class (Arnold, Ralphie, Keesha and Wanda) on a field trip to the Walkerville Airshow to learn cool facts about flight and how it works. Activities There are lot's of fun activities to play on the field trip on both inside and outside The Bus. Inside the Bus Activities * Fly By Puzzles: The player could put together puzzles of pictures of vehicles and animals that fly. * Wings and Things: The player could experiment with the four forces that makes airplanes fly or not. They could create their own airplanes by choosing the fuselage, engine, wings and cargo. Then they could see if that the airplane they created with those type of parts will fly. If it has the right parts, it will take off and fly, if not, it won't take off into the air, and the player will have to try some different parts to try to make it fly. * Planes and Birds: The player looks at a poster of an airplane and a bird and could click on any parts of both the plane or the bird to see how they both fly. * Fly Your Very own Airplane: The player could click on three parts of a toy plane, the elevator, the harrods and the rudder. They could also use a steering wheel to control them to see how they work. Then the player could see which direction the toy plane flies in when it's elevator, harrods and rudder are steered in that direction. * The Flight is Right: The player plays a trivia question game with two categories, Fly or Glide or True or False. The player gets trivia questions in both categories and gets to try to answer them in which animal or vehicle flies or glides or is the answer to a question is true or false. If the player gets a question right, they'll get points. If not, they'll just move on to the next question. * Stretch Your Artistic Wings: The player could make their own pictures by adding stickers of the characters and flying vehicles onto backgrounds, and even make their own paper airplanes. Outside the Bus Activities * Float Around: The player controls a hot air balloon and uses it to pick up passengers and take them to the air show. But they have to watch out for obstacles along the way, they'll make to balloon pop and crash land. * Blaze Blasters to the Rescue: The player flies a firefighter plane and must use it to put out fires. The player must fly the plane over lakes to keep picking up water to keep putting each fire out and must also collect fuel cans to keep the plane's fuel tank full. The player must also watch out for mountains and towers along the way, flying into them or running out of fuel will make the plane fall and crash. And the player could also pick up fire extinguishers to earn more chances. Gallery File:The_Magic_School_Bus_Discovers_Flight_Inside_the_Bus.jpg|Inside the Bus File:The_Magic_School_Bus_Discovers_Flight_Outside_the_Bus.jpg|Outside the Bus File:The_Magic_School_Bus_Discovers_Flight_Fly_By_Puzzles.jpg|Fly By Puzzles File:The_Magic_School_Bus_Discovers_Flight_Fly_Your_Very_own_Airplane.jpg|Fly Your Very own Airplane File:The_Magic_School_Bus_Discovers_Flight_The_Flight_is_Right.jpg|The Flight is Right File:The_Magic_School_Bus_Discovers_Flight_Wings_&_Things.jpg|Wings and Things File:The_Magic_School_Bus_Discovers_Flight_Float_Around.jpg|Float Around File:The_Magic_School_Bus_Discovers_Flight_Blaze_Blasters_to_the_Rescue.jpg|Blaze Blasters to the Rescue